


From the Trees

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: A  woman has come to the forest capturing the attention of a mysterious figure from the tree tops. He is utterly captivated by her, how close can he get to her, without revealing himself?
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	From the Trees

He was fascinated by how the cloaked figure moved carefully thorough the forest. She didn’t move like the others of her kind. 

She did not stalk like the ones that brought bows. Nor tromp thought the brush like the ones that brought axes. Humans thought that the woods belonged to them. That they could take whatever they wanted, chop down whatever they wanted, hunt whatever they wanted. 

If respected the forest would provide almost everything one needs. It was the great mother, the only one he had left now. She however moved cautiously, but not timidly. Each step was deliberate not to disturb the growth. He had never seen someone look so out of place yet at home in the forest. 

Her skin was the color of wood ash and her hair a lavender like the flowers of the west hills. A blue hooded cloak was around her shoulders in rain or shine. Those eyes he would only catch fleeting glimpses were a shade of purple he had never seen before. 

He knew he should keep his distance. The green of his skin and the brown of his clothes kept him well hidden in the canopy of the trees. He could follow her from limb to limb trunk to trunk without rustling a leaf. But something about her kept drawing him dangerously close.

Each day she would come to the tree line and pick another direction to wonder. Stopping only to collect something. Moss, Bark, leaves and berries she would pick them from the forest floor to examine, sometimes pulling out a small book full of scribbles and hand drawn pictures to either compare or add her new discovery. The rare times she had to take something from a living plant she would bow her head and then pour some water from a leather bladder on its roots. An apology, a payment for its fruit this would be unheard of among humans. 

Yet she was human. She smelled human, different but definitely human.

One day she headed northeast and found the river. She followed it to the source, the great cliffs that bordered the forest to the north. The water fell from the spire of granite to feed the river and the small rock pools near the base of the cliffs. There the trees were sparse, and he had few places to hide. She walked onto a flat rock that cut into the water. He watched her drop to her knees and fill her water bladder form the river drink and fill it again. The sun was quite warm that day. 

She looked around as if deciding where to explore next. Her shoulders slumped. She pulled her hood down and she started to take off her boots. At first, he though the cloaked figure was going to jump into the river, but instead she lowered her feet into the cool water. She sat on the edge and leaned back laying on the stone letting the water cool and the sun warm her. 

It was too big a risk, there was too much open, there was nothing but a few boulders and juts of rock between the river and the tree line. Then the wind shifted, and the cool breeze carried her scent right into his nose and with it all sense of caution.

The green man couldn’t let the chance slip by. He dropped from trees to the forest floor landing like a cat and just as silent. He stayed low moving from shrubs the boulders to outcrops anything to obscure him but still get closer to her. He watched her from behind a large rock only about 10 feet away. 

“Hello” 

The green one though he had been spotted he crouched lower his legs ready to launch him back to the trees, until he saw that the woman was not talking to him but a small lizard that had crawled onto her stomach. 

“Is this your rock?” She asked. “Please forgive me I am just borrowing if for a moment to rest.” 

The lizards head jerked back and forth and up and down as they are habit to do. 

He had seen woman from the villages shriek and scream flail and run anytime a creature got near them. It didn’t matter how innocuous they would act as if the small spider or dragonfly was moments from eating them whole. This one was had no objections to letting the small creature sun himself on her. 

For a while they both were as motionless as the rocks. Yet his heart was thundering in his ears almost drowning out the rush of the river. He watched her taking in all the details that he only got slivers of from the trees. With her hood down and her cloak off her shoulders she was a slip of a woman. He legs were long and captivating. She was like a yew tree delicate but so strong.  
“I am sure you know this forest well. I could use a guide.” She said eyes closed to the sky. At first, he thought that she was speaking to the lizard again. Until she turned her head and looked at his direction. His first real look at those eyes. 

“You have been following me for weeks, if you were going to hurt me you would have done so by now. I am not going to hurt you. “  
  


The green one stood slowly revealing himself over the rock. The woman had encouraged the lizard onto her hand and gently placed it on the stone next to her. She sat up her eyes running up and down over him. 

“Can you speak? What do they call you?” She said sitting up her feet still dangling in the river.  
  


He swallowed hard. Trying to remember how to make words. He had not spoken to anyone for so long. There was no need too. The people of the village had nothing to say to him, other then “Stop thief!” or “Demon!” or “Monster!” He opened his mouth a few times trying to make the sounds.   
  


“It is alright” She held up her hand. “The water is quite refreshing, perhaps a drink?” 

  
“Beast!” finally croaked out of his mouth. “I am called Beast”  
Beast stood there looking at her, her face showed little expression. Then there was the fairest trace of a smile, and he was hit with a thunderbolt. “Hello Beast, my name is Raven” 

* * *

I do hope that the mod of [@bbraeweek19](https://tmblr.co/mNbRet84dRxEB4K9XKrgy1w) can forgive a late submission. If its any consolation I did start this story in January of 2018. While watching one of [@shock777](https://tmblr.co/mGM40a9Uqi_e1oL7uiYGoqQ) speed paints. It was actually an early draft of Raven from her fantasy AU <https://shock777.tumblr.com/post/183816172638/remember-my-teen-titans-fantasy-au-from-like-5> Witch has been prominent for this years event. (I really do love the designs btw) I have not written fantasy before, but there was so much art, and I started watching Seven Deadly sins on Netflix so this came together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/185175433239/from-the-trees May 27th, 2019  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
